mejmejfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demonovic Cult
The Demonovic Cult is a group of cultists lead by Ms Demonovic, who convinces people to worship the devil, and use them as living sacrifices to please him. The First Demonovic Cult Ms Demonovic used to be an Educej, but she has now turned to evil. She taught children about history, and gave them knowledge injections whenever she wanted (Knowledge injections are only used on children who are absent from school, who get injections for the lessons they missed). Demonovic would make their work insanely hard, leaving only a small number of her students to complete the work, while she tortured those who failed. She didn't care that she was fired from the school by Master Poktaris, the principal of the school at the time, or losing the title of Educej, as she had planned to resign after she convinced Mr Pavolovic, one of her colleagues, to join her, becoming the first two members of the Demonovic Cult. Ms Demonovic also invited another Educej, Mrs Mejinoska to join the cult. She accepted the offer, and also advertised the cult all over social media. The three former Educej spoke to the devil, who told them to convince other mejlings to join them. Being the second most followed person on Social Media (Donald Trump is first), Mrs Mejinoska was able to easily gather more people to join the cult. As a reward, they were given demonic powers. Mrs Mejinoska was soon exiled from the cult, as she stopped paying attention to the cult, instead playing Pocket Mortys on the cult's free wi-fi. She managed to capture all Mortys in two days, because she just found out that gamepads can be used on laptops. After Mrs Mejinoska was exiled, she found a job on the digital copy of yellow pages as the guardian of Tublera. When the Overlords found out about the cult, Mr Poktaris became infuriated, as his previous attempt to stop Ms Demonovic had failed. Filled with rage, he then set out to stop the Demonovic Cult, and strip Ms Demonovic and Mr Pavolovic of their demonic powers. Mr Poktaris recruted Mr Mejjing and Sir Mejcoe to track down the cult, until Sir Mejcoe had to evacuate to a different part of the galaxy. Then Mr Mejjing tracked down his good friend, Mrs Mejinoska, who gave them more details about the cult. When Mr Poktaris found the cult, it happened out to be abandoned, and has moved to a different destination. All that is known so far that Mr Pimpantonio, also known as The Ice Powered Weegee, the ruler of the Weegee commite, is supporting this cult. They sent 2 weegees to guard the cult from any offenders. The Second Demonovic Cult Only three people joined, then the police stopped them. The Third Demonovic Cult (Cult of the Alter) 258 people requested to join, but 43 people were rejected, as the were not worthy. As Demonovic made this into a public event, the police found out, arresting Demonovic for the 26 days.